guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:FAQ/@comment-3433002-20110220143958
Beitrag meinerseits, den ich am 18.2.2011 in einem aend-forum postete und hierher nicht verlinken konnte, weil Anmeldung zum lesen erforderlich. Der Beitrag erklärt wohl manches und macht meinen Zorn verständlich. Einzelne Schreibfehler habe ich korrigiert und der Stil minimal verbessert, zur Vermeidung von Unklarheiten und Informationsdefizit an einer Stelle etwas zugefügt. Titel: Und mich stört zusätzlich, dass ich vom edelsten aller Edelmänner dieses Landes seinerzeit bei der Grauduszus'schen Unterschriftenaktion abgewatscht wurde. Ich habe damals, soweit mir dies meine Zeit erlaubte, und ich habe keine ghostwriter oder Wasserträger, das meiste im Forum dargelegt. Der Edelmann mahnte übrigens bei mir, nachdem ich ihm die Unterschriften der Patienten (ich wohne und arbeite in seinem Wahlkreis) zugefaxt hatte, eine schlechte Kinderstube ob dieser Unbotmäßigkeit an. Ich bin ein Jahr älter als sein Vater, doch dies nur ganz am Rande, wg. Kinderstube und so. Hernach versuchten Herr Baron noch von mir zu verlangen, nachdem er mir so 600 Seiten Internetausdruck der Schmidt'schen Reform zugesandt hatte, wegen meiner Unartigkeit meine Patienten, die die Liste unterschrieben haben in der von ihm gewünschten Weise aufzuklären und die Fragen, die eigentlich ihm gestellt waren, mit den Patienten abzuarbeiten. Er forderte mich außerdem auf, ein vollständiges Konzept für eine Gesundheitsreform zu erstellen, was aus meiner Sicht wohl der Gipfel der Arroganz eines Politikers ist, denn um zu wissen, wie ein Ei schmeckt, muss ich dies vorher wohl nicht selbst gelegt haben. Ich verlange von Politikern ja auch nicht ein Behandlungskonzept für ihre Gebressten zu erstellen, wenn sie denn in meine Praxis kommen. Delegieren können Baron ohne jeden Zweifel. Die Art, wie der dies bei mir versuchte empfand ich allerdings als Frechheit sondersgleichen. Solche Leute werden hier als charismatisch und deshalb politikfähig erachtet. Mit Charismatikern fielen wir hierzuland schon öfter mal rein. Man sollte solche Fehler nicht ständig wiederholen. Baron verstehen zu delegieren und sich rauszusuchen, was ihm belieben. Bemerkenswert auch dass er mir vorwarf, mich nicht ausgiebig mit ihm (seinen politischen Taten) beschäftigt zu haben und die "Zeitung" (gemeint hier die örtlichen Printprodukte, die ich nur diagonal durchschaue und zur Karteipflege wegen der Todesanzeigen benötige) zu lesen. Dann kam noch der Hammer: Er versuche mir einen Karriereknick ("das merkt man bei Ihnen doch sofort") draufzudonnern. Einziger "Karrierknick" meinerseit: Mit 35 war ich kommissarischer Leiter der Augenabteilung des Rudolf-Virchow-Krh. zu Berlin (manche Abt. genörten zur FU, Augen damals nicht). Auf Anraten des ärztlichen Leiters, der mir natürlich auch weiß machte, dass ich genau das wäre, was man eigentlich brauche, habe ich mich dann im o.a. zarten Alter definitiv beworben und wurde vor allen Dingen vom CDU-Gesundheitsstadttrat, der privat wieder Bekannte meiner Frau einspannte, um mich einzunebeln und hinsichtlich eventueller für den Bezirk nachteiliger Planungen zu observieren, an der Nase herumgeführt, denn man wollte nicht, dass ich mich womöglich zu schnell nach was Neuem umsähe, wenn mir bekannt wird, dass ich dort OA bis zu meinem Ende geworden wäre, gleich als Morgengabe für den dann wohl unter Parteigesichtspunkten ausgewählten Nachfolger. Damals waren schon OA an solchen Häusern rar. Noch rarer OAs mit vorheriger breiterer operativer Erfahrung. Mit meinem vorzeitigen Wegkippen.... na ja. Das scheint der Typ doch schon irgendwo rausgehorcht zu haben. Damals war ich allerdings jünger als er zum Zeitpunkt seiner Promotion. Nur noch widerlich wie Baron, wenn es ihm denn in den Kram passt, unliebigsame Leute abkanzelt. Im Handelsblatt stand heute noch (wohl bereits seit Freitag), dass die Zeit, da jemand über das Wasser wandelte, und so kommt sich Guttenberg wohl vor, was verständlich ist, wenn nur noch Lobhudler ihn umgeben, schon 2000 Jahre zurückliegt. Soviel ich nach einem satirischen Song von Rainald Grebe weiß, sollte man, wenn man dies probiert, auch wissen, wo die Steine sind. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIQTrkxrunU Dem Edelmann aus dem hintersten Oberfranken (nicht weit von seinem Schloss entfernt kommt gleich die Kamtschatka:-)), ist dieses Wissen in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so recht gegenwärtig, wie auch so manchem seiner Parteifreunde offenbar nicht. Noch etwas wegen Folgebeiträgen, die ich eher überflogen habe: Wir Mediziner haben keinerlei Grund unsere Promotionen unter den Scheffel zu stellen. Sehen Sie sich mal die Thematik anderer Fächer an. Copy and paste ging so wie heute zu meiner Zeit ohnehin nicht und ferner war meine Arbeit experimentell, will heißen, dass altertümliches Abschreiben mit dem Gänsekiel auch nicht viel Sinn gemacht hätte. Für Freunde des Barons oder bei tieferem Interesse an dieser Sache: Guttenplag in die Suchfunktion von google geben. Dann kommt ein wiki Auftritt, der es in sich hat und aus dem zumindest deutlich wird, dass hier nicht ein paar Flüchtigkeitsfehler unterlaufen sind, denn die Menge ist so beeindruckend, dass ich in Zukunft bei Kontakten mit Juristen diese fragen werde, weshalb sie eigentlich nicht promoviert sind, wenn das offenbar mit copy and paste geht. Wenn man nicht unbedingt summa cum laude haben will, viele Ordinarien haben dies wohl auch nicht und haben trotzdem eine wissenschaftliche Karriere hinbekommen, dürfte die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass copy and paste entlarvt wird, eher gering sein, aber noblesse oblige und die Falle steht damit noch weiter offen. Da ich bayerische Korruption kenne und der Druck auf mich seit jener denkwürdigen Unterschriftenaktion deutlich zugenommen hat (bedenken Sie das mal Herr Grauduszus, ich habe mich da wirklich eingesetzt und zwar nicht zu meinem Vorteil, sofort hatte ich zumindest die schwarzen Chefärzte des etablissements, wo ich Beleger war und operierte, und das waren dann alle außer mir, gegen mich, nach meiner Information waren die dann kürzlich, formal natürlich auf der Basis meines Belegarztvertrag, der mit meinem 65'ten Lebensjahr endete, vor 30 Jahren unterschrieben, dafür, mir über die kurze gewährte Nachfrist hinaus keine Nachfrist zu geben, obwohl dies, da ich einziger Augenoperateur im Landkreis bin, zum Nachteil der Bevölkerung ist), kann ich mir leicht vorstellen, dass das mit dem Dr. A.D. unter den unendlich großen bajuwarischen Teppich gekehrt wird. Wie Baron heute in der Glotze mehrfach sichtbar sich vor Lachen schüttelnd offenbar mit Balleterfahrung vor dem düpierten Publikum vorbeischritten, läßt nicht erhoffen, dass ihm bei der ganzen Angelegenheit auch nur eine seiner Pfauenfedern abhanden kommen wird. Man sollte dabei bedenken, wie die Universität, an der dies möglich war, dasteht. Ob da noch viele in Bayreuth ernsthaft dokterieren wollen ? Wenn ich mir dann vorstelle, ich wäre 30 bis 40 Jahre jünger und würde mich mit einem Lebenslauf bewerben auf dem steht, dass ich meine Promotion an der Universität Bayreuth gemacht habe, bin ich mir sicher, an vielen Stellen einen Lacherfolg aber sonst keinen Erfolg zu haben. Wer will solche Leute, wenn es mal echt Arbeit zu verrichten gilt. Mit diesem Beitrag mache ich von meinem zur Zeit noch bestehendem Recht auf freie Meinungsäußerung Gebrauch. Wer sich dennoch geärgert fühlt, möge den Beitrag unter dem Gesichtspunkt der Satire sehen.